John Smith & Pocahontas If I Never Knew You
by Bombshellgal
Summary: Takes Place After Pocahontas 2. Pocahontas & John Rolfe are living together in the village but Pocahontas still loves John Smith. And John Smith still loves Pocahontas so he decides to visit her in the village.


Hallie Glaser

Pocahontas & John Smith – If I Never Knew You

John Smith along with Ben, Lon & Thomas were out on the sea sailing. John couldn't help but feel depressed. He missed Pocahontas so much and couldn't stop thinking about her, for he only loved her and was such a fool for leaving her and was still in love with her. He looked out into the river. "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be, if I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me, in this world so full of fear full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear in your eyes so dry your eyes and I'm so grateful to you id have lived my whole life through lost forever if I never knew you. Back at Virginia Pocahontas was in a miserable relationship with John Rolfe. She missed John Smith so much; right now she was in a miserable relationship with John Rolfe. He was a drunk, possessive of her, didn't care about her and was horribly rude to their culture where smith had been kind to the people and interested in their culture. Even the people in the village missed John Smith and hated John Rolfe. Pocahontas was at the top of a waterfall "I thought our love would be so beautiful, somehow wed make the whole world bright , I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right," she sang sadly. Even though they were far apart they still sang. "Oh if I never knew you" she sang, "There's no moment I regret" John Sang while he and Pocahontas were thinking about the wonderful memories they shared. " If I never felt this love" she added on, "Since the moment that we met" he sang sadly, "I would have no inkling of" "If our time has gone too fast" he sang, "How precious life can be" she sang sadly, "I've lived at last" he sang. "And I'm so grateful to you", I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky" he said returning to the ship looking off into the sky. "Never knowing why" Pocahontas sang her eyes filled with tears looking off into the ocean sadly. "Lost forever, if I never knew you" they both sang at the same time. "John it's so obvious you still love her, why don't we go visit them?" Thomas asked him. "Thomas, she never wrote me back, she obviously doesn't love me, I can't blame her thought, that was the worst mistake I ever made he said sadly." "Oh come on what would it hurt?" Lon asked. "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt" Ben added. "All right" John said while thinking what am I getting myself into. Meanwhile back in Virginia Pocahontas was at the waterfall; lately she couldn't stop thinking about John. She missed him and still loved him, but he never wrote her and chose to travel instead of being with her. There was no way he would still love her and he never wrote her. "Pocahontas come down here" her best friend Nakoma called to her. "There's a ship down here." "Huh, maybe there are some new explorers traveling," she thought as she went down to meet Nakoma. At the shore they saw the ship stop and four men stepped out of the canoes. Pocahontas, Nakoma and the natives were so surprised. The men were Thomas, John's best friend, Ben & Lon, and Pocahontas's love of a lifetime John Smith. Slowly Pocahontas and John walked up to each other both feeling nervous while the other three men went to greet everyone else. "John Smith" Pocahontas said. "Pocahontas" John said. "How have you been?" she asked him. "I've been better he said," "Why your living your dream?" she asked confused. John still loved her but knew she didn't love him anymore after what he did, but he still wanted to be friends with her and clear the tension between her. Pocahontas felt the same way. "Your right, we should continue to be friends" she said. "I'd like that" he replied. After taking a long walk of discussing their lives John just had to know why she never wrote him back. "Pocahontas I understand that you were angry at me for leaving you, but I had to know why you never write to me?" he asked. "Wait what, you wrote to me?" she asked, surprised, happy, and confused. "Well yes of course I definitely wrote to you, 50 letters." "I understood how you would feel after what I did, but I was hoping you would forgive me and write back to me." He said. Pocahontas was so surprised. "John I never knew you wrote to me I'm so sorry." After that she went to the tribe messenger Uttomatkin to see about the mail. "Uttomatkin did I receive any letters from John Smith?" she asked eagerly. "Well I don't know, John Rolfe always picked up the mail, "Uttomatkin replied. Pocahontas was so surprised. She and John went to go see John Rolfe who was just drinking. "John did you keep John Smith's letters from me?" she demanded. "Well I uh, "John stammered but couldn't think of anything. Pocahontas couldn't believe him. "Pocahontas I just didn't want to lose you" John Rolfe said but sounded like he couldn't care less. After that John showed Pocahontas where he kept the letters. "Pocahontas don't be mad at Rolfe, he only did this because he loved you." John told her although he secretly wanted to say what an asshole, but knew that wouldn't make him any better. Pocahontas was confused. "Would you like me to leave you in private?" John Smith asked politely. "Yes please." Pocahontas said and John left her in private to read the letters where he met Ben, Long & Thomas who had watched the whole thing. "John why did you do that?" they all asked confused. "Because I love her and want her to be happy." John answered them sadly while looking at Pocahontas. She always loved how John Smith would respect her privacy and understood her. Immediately after reading his letters Pocahontas's feeling for John Smith immediately began to rekindle and she immediately fell back in love with him and an idea hit her. She walked to John Smith who was helping three Indian men fish. "Meet me at Grandmother Willow's glade tonight." she whispered in his ear," All right sounds good," he replied happily. Later that night after they met they took a walk under the moonlight where Pocahontas told him about her troubled relationship with Rolfe and he told her about his adventures on the open seas. After walking they stopped at the very place that they had first kissed after they first met. "I never forgot this place, because the best thing happened to me right here, I kissed you" he said romantically while caressing her. "I never forgot about this spot either" she said while getting goose bumps. They began to kiss passionately then had sex. After they were done Pocahontas said "please don't tell John Rolfe about this" Pocahontas said scared. "Of course not, I know how much he means to you and I care about you too much and would never ruin your relationship." "Little too late for that" she thought and they both went back to their houses. Over the next three weeks Pocahontas was beginning to act very moody and her breasts were in such pain. She and John avoided talking to each other so they would not make Rolfe suspicious of their affair. One day while eating corn with Nakooma after taking a bite out from the corn she immediately felt sick ran and threw up. "Pocahontas what happened are you ok?" Nakooma asked worried. "No I'm in such pain" she replied angrily. "Let's take you to Kekata!" Nakooma said. After Kekata was done with her Nakooma asked him" is she ok?" worriedly. "My dear Pocahontas, you are pregnant" he said. "Pregnant!" Pocahontas thought scared and confused. "John, I have to tell him" she thought. She was so scared, would he leave her, would he stay and help her raise the baby? She went to go find him and saw him kindly showing an Indian child his compass. "He sure is good with kids, I just hope he's good with mine" she thought. John smiled once he saw her and walked up to her. "Hi there" he said. "John I need to talk to you in private," she said worriedly. "Is everything OK?" he asked concerned. After taking him far into the woods where no one would see or hear them Pocahontas said "John I'm pregnant with your child." John couldn't believe what he just heard. "What, Pocahontas I'm so sorry" John said. "No John I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen," Pocahontas said. John was scared, but not as scared as Pocahontas. She was just as scared as he was and knew she would have more to deal with and put his worries beside. "Don't worry it will be ok," he said holding her in his arms and caressing her hair while she was crying into his chest. "We have to tell John Rolfe" he said. "No I'm so scared of what would happen" Pocahontas said worriedly. "Don't worry I'll go with you, and I won't let him hurt you" John said soothing her. Later they walked up to John Rolfe who was drinking bourbon. Pocahontas and John walked up to him. "Hello dear, John" he said in a cheerful then rude tone. John Smith ignored him and rolled his eyes at his rude comment while thinking I'm not in the mood. "John there's something I need to tell you" Pocahontas said nervously. "What is it dear?" John asked. "John I'm pregnant." "Pocahontas, that's wonderful!" John said. "But wait we never." "It's John Smith's" Pocahontas replied with tears welling up in her eyes. John Rolfe's smile turned to an evil death glare and Pocahontas was immediately scared. "I can't believe you; I gave up my job as the king's advisor to live with you and this is the thanks I get!" John yelled at her. "John I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to "Pocahontas choked through sobs. "Pocahontas, I'm going back to London I can't live with a savage like you." That was the end of the line for John Smith. Pocahontas ran away and sat while sobbing into her knees. John was furious; he was done watching some stuck up English man mistreat the woman he loved. He walked up to Rolfe and punched him. "This isn't her fault it's mine, and if you truly loved her, you would understand it's not her fault and she didn't mean any harm and if you truly loved her you would stay with her!" "Pocahontas is not a savage; she is the best thing that ever happened to you!" John yelled furiously. "I hope you two are happy together" Rolfe said smugly. John Smith turned around and saw Pocahontas sobbing into her knees. "I'm so sorry" John said. "You're not a savage; you're the best thing that ever happened to me." After he said that Pocahontas stopped crying and looked up at him. John knew he had to tell her how he felt, how he was a fool for leaving her and how he was still in love with her. "Pocahontas, there's something I need to tell you, I was such a fool for leaving you, it was the worst mistake I ever made, and I'm still in love with you" he said. Pocahontas looked up at him and said" John I still love you too." "Do you want to keep the baby?" John asked kindly. "Yes" Pocahontas said happily. "Pocahontas will you marry me?" he asked her. Pocahontas was so happy. "Yes of course, "she replied with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to stay here with you for the rest of my life." John said happily and they began to hug each other and kiss passionately. Three months passed and Pocahontas had an adorable little baby bump to her stomach & John stayed right by her side since they didn't know when the baby was coming so he didn't leave her. Ben, Lon & Thomas knew about the baby and decided to make Virginia their home along with Smith. Pocahontas and John also didn't know if they were going to have a girl or a boy or twins. One day Pocahontas and John were carrying baskets of corn to the village and weren't too far from Kekata's hut. Pocahontas felt pain shoot in her stomach and fell down. John immediately ran to her side. "Pocahontas what's wrong?" he asked. "I feel the baby coming" she said worriedly. "Don't worry I'll go get Kekata." Nakooma said. "No, he won't make it in time!" John replied. He picked up Pocahontas and carried her to Kekata's hut, but not too fast for he didn't want to make Pocahontas sick. "Kekata the baby's coming!" John yelled. He placed Pocahontas on a bed and stayed right be her side, holding her hand. "Pocahontas, you're going to be all right I'm right here" John said while stroking her hair. Pocahontas was grunting in pain. After they were done Kekata asked them "Pocahontas, John would you like to meet your twin daughters?" Kekata asked. Pocahontas and John were so happy. Kekata handed them two beautiful little girls. They looked down to see two beautiful little girls smiling at their Mother and Father. One had John's skin, hair color, and eyes while her sister had Pocahontas's skin, hair color, and eyes, but they were both so beautiful. "Wow" they both said at the same time. "How about the one with dark hair Rohini and the one with light hair Roshan?" Pocahontas asked. "They're perfect, just like you" John said sweetly then kissed her.

The End.


End file.
